Aftermath
by Flipkicks
Summary: Set after The Reaper of Beacon. It has been one year since the Fall of Beacon Academy. With the Academy now in ruins, the former students of Beacon set off to warn the next Academy, Haven Academy. As each of the former students now separated, they still think of one particular student who to some was a friend, a mentor and to those, a lover, Ichigo Kurosaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is a new side story for RWBY Volume 4. This story is called 'Aftermath', setting after the events of The Reaper of Beacon. The story will about what has happened to the cast during the** **time skip.**

 **Each of the chapters will be focusing on the cast and what they are thinking of their friend, Ichigo Kurosaki.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Ruby  
Part 1**

Journey to Haven  
5:00 P.M.

"You're sure its this way?" The blonde haired male of the group asks their leader. This male is Jaune Arc, a former student of Beacon Academy. He is on a journey to warn the next academy, Haven Academy, about them being the next target.

"Of course I am!" Said the short black haired with red highlights in her hair. This young teen is Ruby Rose, the leader of the group and also a former student of Beacon Academy. "We are here and the nearest town is one." she shows him the map as the others around her look at where she is pointing at. "We can stay there for the night and gather some materials."

"She's right Jaune, the sky is about to turn dark." Said the other male of the is a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair.

"Right..." Jaune looks around, looking around for a particular someone, "Where's Nora?" He asks his friends until they felt a tree hitting the ground. They all looked back to see their friend, Nora Valkyrie, standing on top of a now dead Ursa Grimm. They all sweat dropped when she sings,

"I'm Queen of the Castle!" She repeated and repeated that line over and over again.

"NORA!" They all shouted as she freaked out when they shouted.

"What?" She looks at her friends confused and they all hang their heads low.

"Come on, let's get going." Jaune and the others soon headed to the nearest town while Ruby was left behind.

'I wonder if your still out the Ichigo...' she looks at the sky, hoping to and wondering if her friend is still alive.

She was there when she saw Ichigo fighting off Cinder while she helped out their critically injured friend in Pyrrha Nikos. After getting Pyrrha out of the way, she saw with her own eyes that Ichigo was about to be killed until Ruby unleashed her unknown hidden powers. Once she unleashed her powers, it both consumed Ichigo and Cinder and after that, both of them weren't ever seen after that.

'Please be out there...' She didn't want to believe that he is dead because of her unknown power but there was something that doubted her, and that was his sword covered in blood.

She then looks at the ground, hoping that she wasn't that killed Ichigo until she heard,

 _'Just keep on going Ruby.'_ She then looks in front of her is a late teen with spiky white hair, covering himself with a black aura. _'You need to keep on going forward.'_ He knees down to see her now crying eyes.

'You honestly think I have what it takes to stop her?' She questions herself and there was some doubt in her tone.

 _'Stop doubting yourself Ruby. During our training sessions, you proved to have the most potential besides Jaune. You have what it takes to take them down.'_

She then gets back up and can feel confident once more. 'Thanks Ichigo...' She turns around and he wasn't there. 'Please watch over me and the others.' She then rushes to her allies and hopes to make Ichigo proud of her.

* * *

 **And that ends the first chapter, each of the chapters are going to be short so please expect them to be long.** **Each of the cast will have a chapter or two or more in this story and leave some hints of their relationship with Ichigo.**

 **For those who are wondering what has happened in 'The Reaper of Beacon' will mainly have to read that story, even though the story is still being written. I figured I write a short chapter of the time skip and some parts of Volume 4.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the story and always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a new chapter for "Aftermath",** **thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Review:**

 **Rubycore98:** This Ichigo completely different compare to his Bleach counterpart as this Ichigo is born in Remnant. His powers are also completely different.

 **Animeover9000:** I won't be spoiling as to what has happened during the events but there are hints from the way Ichigo is talking.

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Weiss  
** **Part 1**

Schnee Home  
9:00 A.M.

It has been 5 weeks since the Fall of Beacon Academy. Everyone went their separate ways and for Weiss Schnee, this change of scenery felt bizarre to her. At last she is home but to her, it didn't feel like home to her. She feels that her home was back at the now in ruins, Beacon Academy. She had her friends with her and could do anything with them until everything whent down the drain. No that she is home, she still couldn't get her mind off of one particular student that changed her ways on viewing the world and that sudent is Ichigo Kurosaki.

While their first initial relationship was a bit hostile, soon the relationship began to change from friends to mentorship to eventually a massive crush on the orange haired teen. There was something about him made her very intrigued and soon she began to change her mind once they started getting along, just like her initial meeting with her friends.

'This...feels different...' She looks around her room and feels that it wasn't the same as her previous room back in Beacon Academy. She has gotten used to her friends being around her but at home, it feels different. She looks at the pictures on her desk and sees most of her family and on the left side of the corner was a couple of pictures of her friends/team. A small sad smile formed on her face but once she looks at a picture of Ichigo sleeping on a tree, tears started forming.

She couldn't help but shed some tears for someone that she truly fell in love with. With Jaune does has some charm but there was something really different about Ichigo once they started getting along and Ichigo training Weiss to have a bit more force with her style.

'Ichigo...'

Soon she felt someone whip off her tears and she immediately looks up to see a young man who is clad in black and white armor with a flowing red cape. He has white hair tied in a ponytail, and covered by a red, black and white bandana but one thing that was around him is a black aura that could easily make anyone frightened but only to those who know him aren't afraid of him.

 ** _"Cheer up my little white Queen.."_** She instantly felt chills running through her back, **_"You never know if I am truly dead or truly alive."_** The young man then looks around the Weiss's room and Weiss for the most part was stunned to see _him._

"Ichigo..." She couldn't believe the love of her life was here. Of course there is so many questions that come to her mind such as where is he, does he know where are the other's are, is he alright is her main concern.

 ** _"Where's the little trinket I gave you?"_** He asks the heiress.

"It's right here." She opens up a box that was on her bed and she shows him a blue/white pendant. Ichigo stumble upon it during a mission with Weiss and thought that it would suit her with her attire of being an heiress. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw and that was one of the moments where Weiss began seeing his true self of being selfless, honest, a hard ass and a incredible mentor. "I never moved it after the whole battle of Beacon." She said to him.

Ichigo kept an observant eye on the pendant as he touches the pendant with his right hand, making the jewel in the middle to glow. _'So...this_ _jewel has it huh?'_ He asks himself as he picks up the pendant and examines it, _'This may get me back...'_

Soon Weiss turns her head to her doorknob as it slowly opens.

"Sister?" A male's voice asks as it slowly reveals that it was her little brother, Whitley Schnee, the only male heir of the Schnee family. "Are you okay Weiss?" Whitely asks politely towards his older sister.

"Yes, why?" She raises an eyebrow to her little brother.

"Because there's no one here and made me believe that your talking to herself." Whitley stated to her, which made Weiss look around her room. She thought she was here with Ichigo but once Whitley entered, she was alone.

'Ichigo...' She closes the box and places it back on her desk as her brother is rather curious as to why does the box seems rather important to his older sister and who is this Ichigo person she was mentioning out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for "Aftermath", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **This chapter is about a different character and this about Ichigo's relationship with Raven Branwen.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Raven**

Somewhere in Mistral.  
4:00 A.M.

It has been two weeks since the Fall of Beacon Academy and the entire world has been doing there best with their security over their kingdoms but communication has been proven to be the most necessary element with Beacon's being destroyed. There has been attempts to bring communication to the other kingdoms but to no avail.

"Right now, a young man with a thick black aura with a mask on is currently walking through the forest. He wasn't afraid of the Grimm lurking around him due to already used to them around him and killing them as well. He brings up his scroll and looks up a particular name.

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki  
Title: The Reaper of Beacon Academy  
Nickname Ichi (Nora), Kurosaki (Other students/teachers)  
Characteristics  
Race: Human (Soul Reaper/Quincy Hybrid)  
Weapon: 4 Swords (Buster Blade, Fusion Sword, 2 Zanpakutos: Zangetsu)  
Gender: Male  
Appearance  
Outfit: Black, white, silver  
Accessories: red wrist brand  
Traits  
Complexion: Pale White  
Height: 5'11  
Hair Color: Orange (Formally) White (Current)  
Eye Color: Brown (formally) Blue/Red (Left Eye) Silver (Right)  
Handedness: Left, ambidextrous  
Uniqueness: Changed Right forearm.  
Professional Status  
Affiliation: None  
Previous Affiliation: Beacon Academy, Signal Academy, Teams C.I.E.L. (Beacon, Formally) K.I.C.K. (Signal, Formally)  
Occupation: Unknown  
Previous Occupation: Student, Mentor  
Personal Status  
Status: Unknown, Presumed Killed in Action/Missing in Action.

 _'Huh...so this is the current profile?'_ The young man questions himself as he felt a strong aura close to him. Materializing his sword with his left hand, he points his blade at his left. **_"Come out, now."_** His voice deepens and demanded the person to come out.

Soon he got his wish but he was forced to block an unknown attack from behind and one that was coming towards his face. Soon he saw the person he was looking for, a woman with black long hair wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets.

An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance.

 _'So this is her?'_ The young man asks himself as he tries to think where her next attack is coming. _'To think this is Yang's mother.'_ He jumps up in the air and his eyes were now glowing with their unique colors. _'She does have her eyes though...'_ A grin started to appear on his face, _'and her fiery personality.'_

"Stand right where you are Soul Reaper." She orders the man covered in the black aura, while pointing her katana at him.

 _ **"Well not on your best day."**_ The man replies back and points his blade at her, _**"I'm not here to fight Raven."**_ He says casually to the long black haired woman.

"And what are you here for boy?" She questions him as she circles around him, still not content with him being here.

 ** _"Answers are what I am looking for."_** He places his sword on his back, **_"You know where the Spring Maiden is?"_** He then walks towards the masked woman and his eyes turn red.

"You honestly think she'll save everyone, don't you?" She again questions him with the katana blade on his neck.

 ** _"I know so Raven."_** The blade then started to cut him as blood started to run down his neck, **_"We either live to fight another day or all of us die if they get to her."_** He removes the blade from neck as his wound his now starting to heal.

"You sound like my brother Kurosaki." She retracts her blade and places it back into its sheath, "Even I don't know where she is. I have more important matters in hand." Raven turns her back and begins to walk away but the man known as Kurosaki.

 _ **"Really?"**_ He reappears right in her face and his eyes were now golden, **_"You are not even concern with your own daughter's well-being? Or even your step-daughter?"_** His swords started appearing right behind him, _**"Who would have thought that mama bear doesn't give a rat's ass about her own daughters."**_

She didn't care about what the Soul Reaper has to say as she continues on walking and making a portal with her red/black katana.

 _'Nice to see you mom-in-law..'_ Kurosaki's weapons soon dissolved and making him wonder what time of mother she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Flipkicks and today I bring you is a new chapter for "Aftermath", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Blake  
Part 1**

Boat: 10:00 A.M.

'Almost there...' One young girl of light complexion, similar to her friends, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. Her name is Blake Belladonna, a now former student of Beacon Academy, and much like her friends, she is now separated from her friends and is taking residences for now at a port hotel.

After the Fall of Beacon, Blake had no choice but to run away from beacon and find a place to stay for awhile until she has gotten enough money for the ride back home. During the attack, she felt an unusual pain on her heart. While it wasn't physically damage, it was more of an emotional one. She felt it came from the one person she started trusting more and more, not just as a friend or a partner, but that of a lover. Much like to her female friends in Beacon, she started to fall for the orange haired teen known as Ichigo Kurosaki.

For her reason for her falling in love for Ichigo was that he was more open as human being. He was different in her eyes compare to her other male friends but with Ichigo being part of the White Fang, something that is very unusual for a human to join but for Ichigo's case, he was far beyond the most skilled hunter-in-training. From what Ichigo told her, he was put under a different persona known as the Big Boss, one of the members of Cinder's group and a somewhat close partner to the main leader, Cinder Fall.

Throughout the semester together, Blake started to realize her feelings for the orange haired teen as he was opening up his past and his connection to the White Fang. He was her first kiss, her first love and the first person she 'done it' with protection. He was the first person she could trust immediately and was the most loyal during their missions together. Of course, that was cut short when the White Fang and Cinder's group attacked Beacon and some of the students were killed in the process and there was one person that killed in the process, and he is Ichigo Kurosaki.

She didn't want to believe that he was killed but the media has shown that there was several names such as Ozpin and Ichigo being the top of the list. No one knows if they were killed but with no body of Ozpin is still to be remained mystery but there was blood one the main tower and the with some hunters taking some of the blood to the scientist have confirm that there some mixed blood, confirming that it belongs to one Ichigo Kurosaki and the now Missing in Action, Pyrrha Nikos.

Blake ended up in her bed alone, wishing that the love of her life with her but as of now, he is considered to be dead. She cried her heart out with Ichigo not here with her. She still hears and remembers the last moment with him.

* * *

Beacon Academy,  
Couple Months Ago

 _"Damnit Blake, let me go!" Ichigo tries to free himself Blake's grasp._  


 _Before Blake started to heal him, Ichigo ended up getting severally injured against some multiple Grimm. Of course he easily handled them but he was aware with some sneaking Grimm and that would cause him to bleed on his side. He did try to close his wound but the wound was too deep for just stitches so once he managed to get to Blake and Yang, he fought off against his former acquaintance and get out of the area but his wounds would be proven to much for him._

 _"Ichigo, stop now!" Blake tries stop Ichigo from going to the tower with his injuries._

 _Ichigo tries to let Blake let go of him but collapses due to exhaustion and the constant bleeding on his forehead._

 _"Blake stop!" He holds onto Blake and tries to brush her off but she wouldn't. "No one here is strong enough to beat her! I'm the only one that can stop her!" His eyes were now turning into a black sclera and golden pupils while there was also a thick dark mark and a forward-pointing horn on the left side of his face. Blake was baffled to see Ichigo turning into monster and remembers the form he took during their first meeting couple of months ago. "To beat someone who is strong as you or even stronger, you might have to become a demon." His wounds then started to heal from his forehead and sides._

 _Blake didn't want him to go as she hd a feeling that this might be the last time she will ever see him again._

 ** _"Get Yang out of here and make sure that you don't get caught."_**

* * *

The memory still haunts Blake as she didn't get a chance to confess her true feelings for the orange haired teen. There was no one that was like him throughout the semester in Beacon and she wishes that she got to spend more time with him.

"Ichigo..." She hugs her knees, wishing Ichigo was still here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "Aftermath", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **This chapter is now focusing on Ichigo's partner, Erza.**

 **I do not own neither series or the characters involve.**

* * *

 **Erza  
Part 1**

Atlas Academy

"So this is Atlas Academy...huh?' Erza looks up and sees the academy that her friend Kayle has resides at.

She has always wondered about this academy and wonders if she were to be here instead of Beacon. There are many possible ideas if she were to be here but being at Beacon was probably the best idea as her family wanted more freedom instead of having a military school of hunters.

'If only Ichigo were here to tell them...' Her thoughts were now on her former partner, classmate, mentor, friend and so many other 'titles'.

She remembers all the time Ichigo has told her his adventures throughout the entire world of Remnant and how he became a close friend of Sonia Nevermind, the daughter of Atlas's Prime Minister. It was fascinating to hear that he met her. To think the student of Beacon was a major influence around the world, especially towards the princess. At first she thought he was kidding but when he showed her the conversations between the two was eye opening. She could tell that Ichigo was like a big brother to Sonia as she has never traveled outside of Atlas and he was her only source to the outside world of Remnant.

During the battle of Beacon, she wasn't there to see whenever Ichigo was killed but from the rumors swirling around about him has made her think Ichigo was indeed killed during the final fight.

* * *

Couple of Months Ago  
Beacon Academy

 _"I can still fight, Ichigo!" Erza tries to stand up but her injuries were proven to much for her as Ichigo had to let her rest._

 _"Not with those injuries Erza." He lets her sit by the wall while he was bleeding from his forehead, "You won't last a few_ _minutes alone out there." Soon the deep cut on his forehead slowly started to heal and he whips off the blood on his forehead. "Don't even try to argue with me." He takes off his jacket and wraps it around her waist, trying to stop the bleeding._

 _"And yet you think you will survive this!?" She yells back at Ichigo, "You shouldn't be standing with those injuries alone Ichigo. Your condition is far worse than mine." She tries to stand up with her remaining strength but couldn't as her legs gave in._

 _"It doesn't matter if I survive this Erza." Half of his body started to turn black as his eyes were now completely different from one another. His right eye is now half blue, half red and golden in the center while his left eye is now grey. "My time is almost up and this is my final stand." He then begins to walkaway as he places his Fusion sword on the ground. Taking one last look on his partner he said, "This is how my legacy starts, Erza. Look after Caeldori and Lucina." He then vanishes without a trace as Erza was in complete shock._

* * *

'If only I wasn't injured, I could have made sure that Ichigo would have survive the battle.' Her thoughts were still on her fallen friend and mentor as she entered Atlas Academy, 'Better find Kayle.' She then heads into the main hall of Atlas Academy and hopes to find one of Ichigo's best friends still around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you guys is a new chapter for "Aftermath", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter as well.**

 **This chapter will be on Yang.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Yang Xiao Long  
Part 1**

Xiao Long Residence

It has bee a couple of months since Ruby has left home and ventured off to Haven Academy and since then, her older sister Yang has been at home, still mopping on the lost of her arm and most importantly; the love of her life, Ichigo Kurosaki.

While she may not have seen the aftermath of the Fall of Beacon, her sister Ruby has told her that Ichigo was killed. At first, she was hoping that Ruby was kidding but with Ruby's expression saying otherwise, she didn't want to believe that he was killed. Losing her arm was something but losing someone like Ichigo. Of course their relationship started out a rocky but over the course of the semester, it started to improve and of course, Yang was slowly was falling for the orange haired teen. He wasn't a normal teen boy she has met over the course of her stay in Beacon Academy and there was so much than meets the eyes with Ichigo Kurosaki.

He was the prodigal student and was a legend in his years at Signal Academy. He was the best of the best out of the hundreds of students a couple of years ago until his sudden death/disappearance at a Schnee Dust Factory. When he made his appearance in Beacon, they immediately didn't get along when he was under his 'possess' stage but over the course of the semester, their relationship started to bloom.

She wanted to know what his adventures throughout Remnant and what it was like to be something close to a Hunter. There was so much stories that he told her and each story was more interesting. From Mistral to Atlas, Vacuo and Vale, there was so many adventures Ichigo has told to Yang and because of the stories, she slowly started to realize that she is having some feelings towards the orange haired teen.

Right now, Yang is in her room, looking at the forest that surrounds the Xiao Long Residence.

She does know the aftermath of the Fall of Beacon and the students that gave their lives to evacuate the students, staff and civilians that were there for the Vytal Festival. On the TV once she regained consciousness, the first couple of names to popup was Professor Ozpin and Ichigo Kurosaki. There was no body of both but there was some blood on the ground and the blood is confirmed to be Ichigo's.

She wonders if they were possibly wrong about Ichigo being Killed in Action but nobody knows and the only things that remained was his bloodied Fusion Sword that has been stuck on the Tower of Beacon.

'Ichigo...' her thoughts were on Ichigo Kurosaki, 'They can't be real...'

Soon she saw a white light and saw the person that caused her to be a bit withdrawn, Adam Taurus. She flinches and falls down, reliving a bad memory from a couple of months ago, Adam Taurus cutting off her right forearm.

 _"Come on Yang, stand up."_ She looks to her right to see Ichigo in a black aura surrounding him. _"Stop mopping about the past and get your ass up."_

"Easy for you to say Ichigo. You are the one who's dead here." Yang retorts back at Ichigo(?).

 _"Well more like a figure of your imagination to be more_ _precise. You don't know if I'm alive or even dead." Ichigo retorts back casually towards the blonde haired teen, "Hell, I have a normal right_ _arm!" He pointed out to her._

"Whats your point Ichigo?" She looks at him slightly annoyed at him.

 _"My point is that you don't know whenever I am dead. You should know about my heritage of being a Soul Reaper and a Quincy. You know I'm a supernatural born warrior and my abilities."_ He walks towards her and picks her up, _"I might still be alive but in a deep sleep or something like that."_

That is what she desperately wants to hear from him, even though it might be her imagination talking.

"I love you idiot."

He chuckles and brings her closer to him.

 _Love you too Yang._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a new chapter for "Aftermath", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **This chapter will now focus on Cinder.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Cinder  
Part 1**

Salem's World

It has been several months since the Fall of Beacon and the world has finally started to descend into darkness. Their plans are finally started to take place and soon the world will be consumed by Salem's Grimm's and the only people that could had stop her were now dead, Ozpin and Ichigo Kurosaki.

While she could expect Ozpin to fall at the hands of her apprentice Cinder, there was some doubts when it comes to the person she (Cinder) was in love with, Ichigo Kurosaki. Being a Soul Reaper and a Quincy, along with the 'monster' she created, he would have been a serious threat to their cause. He could have been the one to defeat Salem but with Ichigo being 'missing' or 'dead', she had to move her plans rather quickly.

Right now, Cinder was in her bed still resting from her battle against Ichigo. She still couldn't get over the fact that he had betrayed their order and fought for his friends.

"You think she will ever wake up?" Mercury asks his partner in Emerald.

"Hopefully soon. Salem still needs to train her." She replies back quietly to him.

"Well we can only blame the traitor in Ichigo Kurosaki." He then takes his leave as Emerald would then take a seat and wait for her friend to wake up.

* * *

 _Couple of Months Ago,  
The Fall of Beacon_

 _"You honestly would fight for their cause Ichigo!?" She questions the now white haired teen as he slowly begins to stand up._

 _"I was never apart of your group Cinder." He says as he takes out the arrow from his chest as the blood started to come out. "You and Salem have messed up my head and made me commit murder against unarmed civilians to politicians that wanted peace with the Faunuses." He coughs up some blood from his mouth as he continues, "I will do whatever it takes to bring you and that bitch Salem down. Even if it means getting myself killed in the process." He takes out his two large broadswords and_ _prepares himself against her._

 _"YOU FOOL!"_

* * *

"I still can't believe that you brought this to us." Said a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring. "To think you have brought us the Buster Sword."

"She wanted a reminder or something like that." Mercury replies back as he leans his back on the wall.

"A reminder?" A man with short black and gray hair raises an eyebrow. He also has a mustache and green eyes. He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves match his cordovan shoes. "Why would she need a reminder of the boy who betrayed our order?"

"That's something you would have to ask Cinder."

"Hmm?" The man with the mustache rubs his chin and begins to think and wonder about the decision.

"To bad Kurosaki isn't here or else I would have killed him myself." The main with the ponytail licks his lips as he has yet to face Ichigo in combat.

"And you will never get the chance Tyrian." They all turned around to see their leader coming their way as they all quickly got on one knee and bowed their heads to her. She has a deathly pallor, covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

"My queen."

"How is Cinder, Mercury?" She asks the youngest one.

"Still hasn't woken up. Emerald is with her right now." He stated to his leader.

"I see."

"My queen, may I ask why I would never get a chance to face the traitor in Ichigo Kurosaki?" Tyrian asks her.

"Because he would easily kill you if he went full out." She stated to him and continues, "Unlike most of you here besides Cinder, his powers are that of almost a god. I have been watching over his process and his powers continued to grow at an accelerated rated. While he may be a 'god' he is still a mortal being and our Grimm were able to put the fatal blows to him and ending his race."

"He's no joke Tyrian. He made mince meat out of the Grimm without breaking a sweat or when he sparred against Pyrrha Nikos, the former Fall Maiden of sorts." Mercury added.

"With all of them out of the way, we can only wait until Cinder wakes up and we can proceed with our plans." Everyone nods their head as they all followed their leader to the main room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you is a new chpater for "Aftermath", thank you guys for checking out the chapter and the story overall.**

 **This chapter is going to be on Glynda Goodwitch.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Miss Goodwitch  
Part 1**

Unknown Location

It has been several months since the Fall of Beacon Academy and the teachers throughout Beacon Academy have been spread across Vale. Right now, Glynda Goodwitch has been reading the reports on the latest number of missing students and faculty members.

So far, the most important faculty member is Ozpin of course but for her, it has to be her godson in Ichigo Kurosaki. She had finally gotten to spend time with him after 5 years of him being considered Missing in Action to Killed in Action and his reemergence attending school, it was a miracle for her to have him back. he has gotten a chance to learn what has happened during his years from learning that he was once in a romantic relationship with the former Fall Maiden Amber. Who would have thought a Maiden and a Hybrid of a Soul Reaper and a Quincy would fall in love? That was something that it even surprised Glynda.

She did support his relationship in secret but she knew that it was a forbidden romance since both myths were supposed to be myths.

*Sigh* "When will this day end?" She places her Scroll on her desk, tossing it aside since she doesn't want to deal with the amount of students and faculty members missing.

Recalling to Fall of Beacon, she remembers the last conversation with her godson.

* * *

 _Fall of Beacon_

 _"You need to get help Ichigo. Your body is going to last much longer." Glynda says worryingly to her godson._

 _"I'm the only one that can stop this mom." He says as he stitches his wounds, "With Ozpin out of the question, I'm the only one that can stop Cinder. Even if it means I either lose my humanity or I die trying." His eyes have changed from one eye being red and blue to now silver and the other eye golden, "I'm the best shot we got. She has Amber's powers as the Fall Maiden and I have my true powers."_

 _She felt hesitant to let her son go out there and face Cinder but even she knew that she wouldn't be able to be beat her._

 _"I'm doing this mom and I have to." She then started to cry and hugs her only son. "I love you mom."_

* * *

"Ichigo..." She then cries as the memory has came back to her as it keeps on replaying in her mind over and over again until she heard,

 _My spirit will always be with you mom. You should know that I can live on through everyone's memories from reading a bunch of ways to do double think. You may think that you all can hear my voice but that's what everyone thinks. You think I may still be alive but to some, I may not and only appear nothing more than a imagination but I did leave you with something mom. Check your emails under the code name 'Zero Rebirth'. There should be a way for you and the others to find remnants of Zangetsu, my Zanpakuto. And once you read them all, you should know what to do._

 _Also pieces of me are in my friends and love ones. I learned a way to leave an imprint in their heads so that one day, even if it takes years, I can have a rebirth._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I have brought to you all is a new chapter for "Aftermath", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **This chapter is going to be about Jaune.**

 **I do not own** **neither series.**

* * *

 **Jaune  
Part 1**

Unknown Forest, Couple of Days Later

It has been a couple of months since team RNJR has started their journey to Mistral Academy from an unknown group planning an attack at the academy. Right now, most of team RNJR are sleeping while Jaune was still up.

After what happened in Beacon, the memories still haunt him with his two teachers, Pyrrha Nikos and Ichigo Kurosaki, being no longer with them.

He sighs as he takes out a pair of twin pistols, Ebony and Ivory, two guns that once belonged to his friend and mentor Ichigo.

'Why did he give me these?' Jaune asks himself as he feels that he feels unworthy of these guns.

 _Because you're the only one who doesn't use firearms Jaune._

He looks to his right and sees a 'ghost' of his deceased friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. He immediately freaks out and falls on his butt from seeing this figure that looks like Ichigo in his mind.

"There's no way your real!"

 _Well yeah. You honestly think that I would have a real arm?_ Ichigo would show him his real right arm as Jaune bought that since he had a different arm he dubbed as the 'Devil Bringer'. _And you do know why I gave you them._

He shakes his head as he felt that it should have been with Ichigo in his fight against the new Fall Maiden in Cinder. If Ichigo had brought both of his guns and Blue Rose, he would probably still be here along side with Pyrrha.

 _Pyrrha knew that she wouldn't be here for long and did what was best and trained your sorry ass and why she wanted me to train you to become a warrior like your siblings and your ancestors. She knew that I was beyond a normal hunter and sought my help to train you. During our first clash, she looked into my eyes and could see a 'season' vet in terms of dealing with other hunters or the bad guys. You on the other hand couldn't unlock your semblance and your untapped potential._

Jaune knew that he was telling the truth as Ichigo was probably the best overall fighter in the academy and Pyrrha's insist to train him. As they were training for weeks on end, Pyrrha would tell him why she wanted him to train him as well.

"I...I guess your right..." Jaune looks at the ground as it was hard to accept that fact but as time passes on, he would eventually come to terms with it.

 _Make sure that they teach you how to use them. You're gonna need it._ Ichigo would then disappear as Jaune looks at both Ebony and Ivory, still in thinking about using them in combat but it was something that Ichigo and Pyrrha would have wanted for him.

* * *

 _Couple of Months Ago_

 _"Your gonna need them more and I do now Jaune." Ichigo shows them his two guns, "And you know that."_

 _He felt hesitant to take them. The pair is considered one of Ichigo's trademark weapons and with him receiving the duo was something that didn't feel right for him._

 _"Ichigo, why you want me to have them?" He raises and eyebrow, "You need them."_

 _"Look Jaune, I won't be around to even use them even if I wanted too." Part of his skin turns black as he also shows him something with_ _his left eye inverts in color with a black sclera and yellow pupil, he has dark marks running down his face and along his neck, and he gains a long, forward-pointing horn on the left side of his head. Jaune was surprised to see this new form that Ichigo has discovered as this was the third thing he has seen from Ichigo. "You're gonna face people that will learn things like I have such as multiple forms to their own powers increasing. The more you learn about your semblance, your odds in survival increases. Use what we taught you and your gonna make it out."_

 _"Right..."_

 _"You know that there are things you are not ready for. It's best for you to take them."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you new chapter for "Aftermath", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **This chapter is going to go back to Blake.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Blake  
Part II  
**

Boat: 11 A.M.

"Ichigo..." Blake's thoughts were still on her former love one, Ichigo Kurosaki. She looks over the sunset and couldn't help but think of the romantic date she had with him. It was a couple of months after their first meeting and 2 weeks after she learned of his involvement with the White Fang. Their date consisted of a long walk throughout the campus without anyone spying on them (to which they were caught by the friends/those who have a crush on him), having a small dinner with candlelights and some food that was the best. She actually didn't think Ichigo was this romantic but who knew.

After their dinner, they would take a walk through the city and headed to a nearby beach just for them to talk things out privately. Ichigo would have to roll up his pants and remove his sneakers and socks while Blake removed her heels. Walking through the sand, hand in hand, Blake didn't think she would have this much fun on a date and she was loving it. She remembers the first kiss as they were watching the sunset.

* * *

 _In the Past_

 _"Glad that your having fun Blake." Ichigo says with a smile on his face._

 _"Didn't think you would be this romantic Ichigo." She says with a smirk on her face, making Ichigo shrugging._

 _"Well I have my moments of brilliance." She lets out a laugh that Ichigo finds cute of her. "Had to ask mom for some advice." Her eyes widen to hear that he asked Miss Goodwitch for advice. "Even I was surprised that mom gave me advice but hey it actually helped." Blake would then rest her head on Ichigo's right_ _shoulder as they gaze into the sunset, taking everything in from the first time they met to them becoming friends to now lovers._

 _It has been a crazy couple of months since his enrollment to the Academy and he has been making the most out of it as this was his last chance at an actual life. While there are things he wanted to settle but he doesn't know if he will get that chance but at least he got a girlfriend at least._

 _"Thank you Ichigo. I didn't think I would have this much fun on our date." She says with a smile on her face and they intertwine their fingers together._

 _"Same here Blake." He would then kiss her forehead, making Blake blush that he would kiss her forehead. "You're blushing sweetheart." Her face came red from Ichigo's flirty comment. She isn't used to his flirty attitude when it comes just the two of them alone. "You're cute when you turn red you know." He chuckles from her being a bit embarrassed but he couldn't help it, he was loving this after all. Ichigo would then wrap his arms around her waist with Blake still watching over the sunset with her face still beat red. "Love you Blake."_

 _Her face turned in shock. She couldn't believe that a guy would tell her that he loves her but it was a human telling her that._

 _"I don't care if you're a Faunus Blake. I'm use to having friends who are Faunuses and I care about them as they are my friends. I love you for who you are and not what you did in the past. We both have done bad things in the past but we can change in the future. I don't see the White Fang member, Blake Belladonna, all I see is the girl who loves to read books and wants to make things better for her people. I love you Blake."_

 _Blake's eyes began to turn red as tears began to come out of her eyes. A human telling her that he loves her for who she is and not her past, she couldn't help but being to cry. She did love someone from her past but it would later turn into bitterness and hate as both had their views on what should the White Fang represent._

 _She then turns around to look at Ichigo with her teary eyes. Whipping off her tears, Blake would then say, "I love you too Ichigo..." Ichigo would then use his thumbs to whip away her tears that were still coming out and he would then kiss her on the lips. It all started innocent with a simple kiss on the lips but Blake wanted more. The kiss started to become more and more_ _intensify with Blake's tongue wanting to go into Ichigo's mouth, which he was fine with and their tongues started to dance with each other. Ichigo would bring Blake's legs around his waist as she wraps her arms around his neck. She started to moan from their now make-out session and she was in heaven._

 _5 minutes later, the two teens were and panting after not taking in oxygen and their saliva was on their lips._

 _"Wow..." Both of them were a bit surprised that this was their first kiss and it was a make-out._

 _"Come on, I'll take you back to your_ _dorm room."_

 _"Actually..." Blake's fast was turning a bit red, "Would you mind if I stay with you?" He was caught off from this and didn't expect this until very much later in their relationship._

 _"Blake you know that I ain't gonna force you to that. But you sure that you want to stay with me?" He asks her and wants to know if she really wants this and with a firm nod of her head, Ichigo and Blake would then head back to Beacon Academy and to Ichigo's main room._

* * *

Blake would then look at the ring he gave during their free time during the Vytal Festival and it was the best thing he has given her, besides their night of passion that is. The ring was black diamond, something that is unheard of and there were engravings all around the brand from the first day they met to the last day they would spend time with each other as Ichigo always had a plan up ahead.

"I won't ever forget you Ichigo..."


End file.
